El diario de un estratega
by ZeroSuou
Summary: Robin es un gran estratega del ejercito de los Shepherd al comando de Chrom, su origen es de gran misterio al tener amnesia, Robin decide registrar sus días, de aventuras a emociones en un diario.


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem es propiedad de Intelligent Systems Co. dessarolladora de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Entrada número 1:<p>

Mi nombre es Robin, y esto es mi diario, o podría decirse que el intento de uno desde que no puedo recordar casi nada, a lo mucho de hoy pude recordar ha sido mi nombre y otras cosas más que diré más adelante… soy un chico de estatura promedio con un pelo color blanco, y lo que al parecer mi ropa indica, se como pelear y organizar combates de una manera muy habilidosa aunque no tenga la suficiente protección en mi cuerpo, pero lo mejor es iniciar desde el inicio de esta historia o lo que vendría siendo mis primeros momentos después de despertar sin memoria alguna, ¿No es así?

Desperté en medio de lo que podría ser una llanura gracias a tres personas que estaban afortunadamente cerca, lo primero que pude escuchar fue una chica preguntando que deberían hacer, en cuanto termine de escuchar la pregunta, abrí los ojos apreciando lo primero que vería con esta memoria, un chico peli-azul de ojos azules teniendo un traje un poco raro de color azul, una capa blanca y pedazos de armadura, y claro destacar en su brazo desnudo una marca de nacimiento enorme, junto una chica rubia vestida de un vestido amarillo y de unos ojos claros y ligeramente verdes, pero con un gran animo reflejado en ellos. El chico me ayudo a levantarme pidiéndome la mano la cual yo acepte, pero también percatándome de una extraña marca en mi mano la cual decidí mantenerla oculta después de esto.

Me pregunto si estaba bien, a lo cual respondí: "Claro, gracias Chrom" seguido de esto actué raro y pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza como: ¿El sueño que tuve, fue real?, ¿Cómo se me su nombre?, ¿Quién soy yo?, entre muchas otras preguntas. Chrom pregunto si sabía quién era él, a lo cual negué y argumente que el simple nombre se me había salido de la boca, preguntaron mi nombre también, pero no supe responder lo que hizo que la chica exclamará que tuviera amnesia y la tercera persona, alta y de gran volumen aparte de traer una gran armadura, un pelo castaño y una mirada sería y fría que podría perforar cualquier armadura con tan solo una mirada suya, tuviera sospechas y desechando la idea de la pérdida de memoria.

Ellos se introdujeron, siendo Chrom el que dijera los nombres de los presentes ahí, aun que claro yo ya sabía el suyo, Lissa se llamaba la pequeña chica rubia y Frederick el serio personaje en armadura. Chrom agrego como adición que eran Custodios o como les llaman comúnmente _Shepherds_ y que me llevarían a Ylisstol, la capital de Ylisse, el nombre de la nación donde me encontraba.

En el camino a este, Lissa destaco una villa en llamas a lo lejos, a lo cual Chrom y compañía se apresuraron a esta sacando espada y lanza, me quede congelado por un momento, pero me di cuenta que contaba con un tomo de algún libro con un rayo dibujado en él y una espada no de muy buena calidad, pues era de bronce pero que aún así, me sería de utilidad, no dude en perseguir a Chrom para dar mi apoyo.

Al llegar a la aldea, vi a Chrom discutiendo con Frederick sobre el asunto del ataque bandido a la aldea, inmediatamente me les acerque para dar mi apoyo. – ¿Qué haces aquí Robin?, Ve a un lugar seguro y déjanos esto a nosotros. – Dijo Chrom al ver cómo me apresuraba a juntarme al grupo.

– No te preocupes Chrom, vengo armado – Respondí a las indicaciones de Chrom, sacando espada y tomo para prepararme para la batalla. Frederick me interrumpió tomando un paso enfrente, poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío, como si me estuviera tratando de intimidar o advertir. –Esto es el campo de batalla, es matar o morir, no muestres piedad alguna al enemigo –.

Seguido de esa frase, Chrom y Frederick se lanzaron contra los bandidos con espada y lanza en mano con unas técnicas increíbles de combate, no pude evitar quedarme atrás un momento, tenía que reflexionar las cosas que hacía, un espadachín enemigo me vio y me paralice, no sabía cómo reaccionar adecuadamente, no podía alzar mi espada y no tenía idea de cómo utilizar el tomo que tenía conmigo, simplemente abrí el tomo y extendí mi brazo como si supiera cómo utilizarlo, de repente el libro comenzó a brillar y pude conjurar el hechizo de trueno que contenía el tomo, estaba algo impactado para ser honesto.

– No sabía que pudieras usar magia, Robin, ¡Has de ser muy habilidoso! – exclamó Lissa al darse cuenta de mi acción contra el bandido. La batalla prosiguió con Chrom, Frederick y Yo atacando y trabajando en equipo para acabar con el enemigo mientras Lissa nos curaba nuestras heridas de hachas o espadas con su báculo.

Finalmente acabamos con los bandidos y apagamos el fuego de edificios, me sentí de manera muy extraña, ¿Sería estar orgulloso de uno mismo al terminar un trabajo duro?, no tenía idea pero de verdad me sentía bien conmigo mismo, pero una duda pasaba por mi cabeza; ¿Este es el trabajo que comúnmente hace el grupo de los _Shepherd_?.

Recibí elogios por mi desempeño en combate, sea de estrategia o habilidades para combatir, según Chrom y sus palabras, me he ganado su confianza, quizá sea el inicio de una gran amistad, pero tuve mucha suerte en encontrarme con ellos en vez de este grupo de bandidos que habían atacado la aldea. Aldeanos se nos acercaron interrumpiéndonos con agradecimientos, nos pedían que nos quedáramos la noche para vigilar la aldea – Gracias, pero no, debemos irnos ahora hacía Ylisstol a reportar los hechos de esta tarde – Negó Chrom con una sonrisa al aldeano. Según Chrom los bandidos eran Plegianos de la nación vecina de Ylisse buscando una guerra que probablemente beneficiaría esta.

Acampamos a la mitad del camino, y comimos carne de oso de un tanto… peculiar sabor aunque realmente no importaba, tenía tanta hambre que podría comer hasta madera… exagerando obviamente, fue una buena noche, llena de insectos y quejas de Lissa pero pronto quedaron dormidos, tengo suerte con haberme encontrado con gente tan amable, tan pronto y me compre un libro y tinta, re-escribiré esto correctamente.


End file.
